


Watching Maleficent

by Daicar (SpidergirlLokifan)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Maleficent might have PTSD, changing the story, everyone finds out the truth, watching Maleficent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidergirlLokifan/pseuds/Daicar
Summary: a few days after Bens coronation the aroundan royals along with Maleficent, Jafar, and Evil Queen are taken to a room and forced to watch Maleficent (The movie).  Will things be the same after this is over or will this change things for everyone?





	1. Chapter 1

Descendants maleficent  
Watching Disney’s Maleficent  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks had passed since Ben’s coronation, Maleficent was in a traninum next to mals bed who was currently in class with Evie, Jay, and Carlos Suddenly a light flashed and the fae queen was in her Human form sitting in a theater next to Jafar and Grimhilde. Next to them was Evie< Mal, Jay, and Carlos. Then it was Ben his parents, Lonnie her parents, Chad his parents, Audrey her parents and grandparents, Jane and her Mom, Aziz his parents and so on. As everyone regained their senses a message appeared on the screen saying, “ welcome everyone today you will be watching a movie. If you have any questions I’m sure they will be answered eventually, That's not my job. When lunch time comes food will be provided restrooms are in the other room. Thank you.”

“What's a movie?” Maleficent asked Jafar the aroudonans overhearing.

“There like moving pictures that tell a story,” Jafar replied

“You don’t know what a movie is?” Belle asked

“I grew up in the Moores before Stefan I’d never even seen a human before,” Maleficent told the queen. “Now let's get to this shall we.”

“Who is this movie about anyway?” Mal asked as the movie started to play

Then the title screen came up with the name Maleficent came up causing the fae queen to start coughing

“Easy Mel come on breath, you got it.” Grimhilde told her calming the fae.

“This is about me?!” she asked when she stopped coughing.

“NO SHUT THIS OFF NOW!” former queen Leah yelled

“Why it's just what you told everyone right?” Ben asked. “They're not doing anything and it's just a movie let’s just watch it and we can all go home.”

As the talking stopped the movie began to play again

Let us tell an old story anew,  
and we will see how well you know it.  
Once upon a time,  
there were two kingdoms  
that were the worst of neighbors.  
So vast was the discord between them  
that it was said only a great hero  
or a terrible villain  
might bring them together.  
In one kingdom  
lived folk like you and me,  
with a vain and greedy king  
to rule over them.  
They were forever discontent,  
and envious of the wealth  
and beauty of their neighbors.  
For in the other kingdom, the Moors,  
lived every manner of strange  
and wonderful creature.  
And they needed  
neither king nor queen,  
but trusted in one another.  
In a great tree  
on a great cliff in the Moors  
lived one such spirit.  
You might take her for a girl,  
but she was not just any girl.  
She was a fairy.  
There you go.  
And her name  
was Maleficent.

“Mom is that you talking?” Mal asked

“It sounds like it but I never said this.” Maleficent replied

Good morning, Mr. Chanterelle!  
I love your cap!  
No. No, don't do it!  
You missed me!  
\- Good morning.  
\- Good morning.  
Lovely work, girls!  
What's all the fuss about?  
The border guards have discov...  
Why do you get to tell her?  
I want to tell her!  
I want to!  
There are rules, Flittle.  
I tell this time, you tell next time.  
No, you told last time,  
so I should tell this time,  
and Thistlewit next time.  
Tell me what?  
Fine!  
Thank you.  
Maleficent, the border guard...  
The border guards have found  
a human thief at the pool of jewels.  
I'm sorry.  
She's always in a hurry,  
with her big wings.  
Humans, here.  
I hope there's not another war.  
I'm not afraid.  
Besides,  
I have never seen a human up close.

“You had wings?” Snow White asked the fae

“Yes, and it seems like you will see why I do not have them anymore in this. ” Maleficent replied

Come out!  
No. They mean to kill me.  
And besides, they're hideous to look at.  
That's extremely rude.  
Don't listen to him, Balthazar.  
You're classically handsome.  
It's not right to steal,  
but we don't kill people for it.  
Come out.  
Come out this instant!  
Are you fully grown?  
No.  
I believe he's just a boy.  
And you're just a girl.  
I think.  
Who are you?  
I'm called Stefan.  
Who are you?  
I'm Maleficent.  
Yes, right.  
You have to give it back.  
Give what back?  
If I knew you would throw it away,  
I would have kept it.  
I didn't throw it away.  
I delivered it home,  
as I'm going to do for you.  
Someday, you know, I'll live there.  
In the castle.  
Where do you live now?  
In a barn.  
So your parents are farmers, then?  
My parents are dead.  
Mine, too.  
We'll see each other again.  
You really shouldn't  
come back here, you know.  
It's not safe.  
And if I made that choice,  
if I came back, would you be here?  
Perhaps.  
What's wrong?  
\- Your ring.  
Iron burns fairies.  
I'm sorry.  
I like your wings.  
Maleficent thought of how  
Stefan cast away his ring,  
he who had so little in the world,  
so that their hands might touch again,  
and her heart was moved.  
Thus did the young thief  
who had hoped to steal a jewel...  
Maleficent!  
...steal something far more precious.  
Maleficent?  
Maleficent!  
After all these weeks,  
look who came back.  
I thought it worth the risk.  
So, what do you do for fun?  
Stefan and Maleficent became  
the most unlikely of friends.  
And for a time it seemed as if,  
in them at least,  
the old hatred between men and fairies  
had been forgotten.  
As it will, friendship slowly  
turned into something else.  
And on her 16th birthday,  
Stefan gave Maleficent a gift.  
He told her it was true love's kiss.  
But it was not to be.

“That's where the curse came from,” Doug said as Leah glared at her husband

As the years passed, Stefan's ambition  
pulled him away from Maleficent,  
and towards the temptations  
of the human kingdom.  
While Maleficent,  
the strongest of the fairies,  
rose to become  
the protector of the Moors.  
Maleficent often wandered alone  
and sometimes wondered  
where Stefan might be,  
for she had never understood  
the greed and envy of men.  
But she was to learn.  
For the human king had heard  
of a growing power in the Moors,  
and he sought to strike it down.  
Guard, halt!  
Guard, halt!  
There they are,  
the mysterious Moors  
where no one dares to venture  
for fear of the magical creatures  
that lurk within.  
Well, I say crush them!  
Go no further!  
A king  
does not take orders from a winged elf.  
You are no king to me.  
\- Bring me her head.  
\- Battalion!  
Advance!  
Arise and stand with me!  
Hold the line!  
\- It's the dark creatures!  
\- It's the dark creatures!  
Charge!  
You!  
To the king!  
You will not have the Moors!  
Not now, nor ever!  
You...  
When I ascended to the throne,  
I promised the people  
one day we would take  
the Moors and its treasures.  
Each of you  
swore allegiance to me  
and to that cause.  
Your Majesty.  
Defeated in battle.  
Is this to be my legacy?  
I see you waiting for me to die.  
It won't be long. But what then?  
I will choose a successor  
to take the throne  
and care for my daughter.  
Who among you  
is worthy?  
Kill the winged creature.  
Avenge me,

“Is your mom alright, mal?” Lonnie asked the half-fae

“She has some bad memories that this is bringing back, but she’ll be ok she's the strongest person I know.” Mal replied looking towards her mother.

Maleficent.  
Maleficent!  
So, how is life with the humans?  
Maleficent, I've come to warn you.  
They mean to kill you.  
King Henry will stop at nothing.  
Please, you have to trust me.  
They spoke of many things,  
and the years faded away.  
And she forgave Stefan  
his folly and his ambition,  
and all was as it had been long ago.  
You thirsty?  
Maleficent?

The group heard a cry and looked to see Maleficent covering her ears and pulling her legs close to her chest. Jafar and Grimhilde had begun to pry her hands from her ears and calm her breathing. After the fae queen calmed down Audrey asked her grandfather “ Tell me it isn't true grandpa tell me you didn’t cut off her wings for a throne.”

“Why do you care, Audrey, their evil remember.” Leah told the teen

“Because you made it seem like she cursed mom just because she wasn't invited.” The princess yelled

“ Which according to the fae invited other fae and not the queen is disrespectful.” Mal cut in. “And kind of stupid cause they give the biggest gifts.”

“It’s fine Mal.” Maleficent told the younger fea.

 

“No it's not , they arrested you for something that was completely reasonable. It's not like you knew any better anyway you were just 16 at this point.” Jay said

“Are you saying an angry teenager cursed Aurora.” Bell asked

“Yes.” Grimhilde replied. “ For a fea, Maleficent is still quite young.”


	2. Chapter 2

**What is this?** **  
** **I have avenged you, sire.** **  
** **She is vanquished?** **  
** **You have done well, my son.** **  
** **You have done** **  
** **what others feared to do.** **  
** **You will be rewarded.** **  
** **I shall do my best** **  
** **to be a worthy successor,** **  
** **Your Majesty.** **  
** **I've got you!** **  
** **\- You wicked bird!** **  
** **\- lnto a man.** **  
** **It's a...** **  
** **It's a demon!** **  
** **What have you done** **  
** **to my beautiful self?** **  
** **Would you** **  
** **rather I let them beat you to death?** **  
** **I'm not certain.** **  
** **Stop complaining.** **  
** **I saved your life.** **  
** **Forgive me.** **  
** **What do I call you?** **  
** **Diaval.** **  
** **And in return for saving my life,** **  
** **I am your servant.** **  
** **Whatever you need.** **  
** **Wings.** **  
** **I need you to be my wings.** **  
** **I present to you the first of his line,** **  
** **His Royal Highness King Stefan.** **  
** **He did this to me so he would be king.** **  
** **Now what, Mistress?** **  
** **Her wings!** **  
** **It's a girl!** **  
** **It's a girl! It's a girl!** **  
** **Well?** **  
** **Well, I saw nothing.** **  
** **But there's been a...** **  
** **What?** **  
** **Child.** **  
** **King Stefan and the Queen** **  
** **have had a child.** **  
** **There will be a christening.** **  
** **They say it's to be a grand celebration.** **  
** **A grand celebration for a baby.** **  
** **How wonderful.** **  
** **All manner of folk** **  
** **came to the christening,** **  
** **even a trio of fairies who sought** **  
** **to foster peace and goodwill.** **  
** **Look, there's the baby!** **  
** **I love babies!** **  
** **Can you just concentrate, please?** **  
** **I'm not telling you again.** **  
** **Greetings, Your Majesty.** **  
** **I am Knotgrass** **  
** **of the Moorland Fair Folk.** **  
** **I'm Flittle, Your Kingship.** **  
** **And I'm Thistlewit, Your Royalnesses.** **  
** **They bring gifts for our daughter.** **  
** **These are not just any old gifts,** **  
** **for, you see, we're magic!** **  
** **And very good with children.** **  
** **Very well.** **  
** **Sweet Aurora, I wish for you** **  
** **the gift of beauty.** **  
** **My wish is that you will never be blue,** **  
** **only happy, all the days of your life.** **  
** **Sweet baby,** **  
** **my wish for you is that you find...** **  
** **\- Maleficent!** **  
** **\- Maleficent!** **  
** **Well, well.** **  
** **What a glittering assemblage,** **  
** **King Stefan.** **  
** **Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and...** **  
** **How quaint.** **  
** **Even the rabble.** **  
** **I must say** **  
** **I really felt quite distressed** **  
** **at not receiving an invitation.** **  
** **You're not welcome here.** **  
** **Oh, dear.** **  
** **What an awkward situation.** **  
** **You're not offended?** **  
** **Why, no.** **  
** **And to show I bear no ill will,** **  
** **I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child.** **  
** **No! We don't want your gift!** **  
** **Stay away from the princess!** **  
** **Yes, stay away!** **  
** **Listen well, all of you.** **  
** **Listen well, all of you.** **  
** **The princess shall indeed** **  
** **grow in grace and beauty,** **  
** **beloved by all who meet her.** **  
** **That's a lovely gift.** **  
** **Don't do this.** **  
** **But** **  
** **before the sun sets** **  
** **on her 16th birthday,** **  
** **she will prick her finger** **  
** **on the spindle of a spinning wheel** **  
** **and fall into a sleep like death,** **  
** **a sleep from which** **  
** **she will never awaken.** **  
** **Maleficent, please don't do this,** **  
** **I'm begging you.** **  
** **I like you begging.** **  
** **Do it again.** **  
** **I beg you.** **  
** **All right.** **  
** **The princess can be woken** **  
** **from her death sleep,** **  
** **but only by** **  
** **true love's kiss.** **  
** **This curse will last till the end of time!** **  
** **No power on Earth can change it.** **  
** **King Stefan ordered his men** **  
** **to seize every spinning wheel** **  
** **in the kingdom.** **  
** **The wheels were broken and burned,** **  
** **that they might never be used,** **  
** **and thrown into the deepest dungeon** **  
** **in the castle.** **  
** **Secretly, he entrusted** **  
** **the safety of the child** **  
** **to the magic of the pixies,** **  
** **who would take her to a remote** **  
** **hideaway for 16 years and a day.** **  
** **Stefan shut himself behind** **  
** **the walls of his castle** **  
** **while his soldiers rode far and wide** **  
** **to hunt Maleficent down.** **  
** **But she made walls of her own,** **  
** **that the Moors might** **  
** **never again suffer the touch** **  
** **of any human.** **  
** **And she reveled in the sorrow** **  
** **that her curse had brought.** **  
** **The fairies began their charge** **  
** **to raise Aurora in a snug little cottage** **  
** **in the woods.** **  
** **No! Is this it?** **  
** **Looks dreadful.** **  
** **Come on.** **  
** **We need a smaller...** **  
** **Baby-** **  
** **Or bigger bodies.** **  
** **No, what we need is a proper disguise.** **  
** **What do you mean?** **  
** **Well, we have to blend in, don't we?** **  
** **We have to be big enough** **  
** **to look after this baby.** **  
** **So, gather around, ladies.** **  
** **Get ready. One, two, three, grow!** **  
** **That's worked quite well.** **  
** **That's very nice.** **  
** **Now, there will be no questions asked.** **  
** **We are no longer fairies.** **  
** **We are three peasant women** **  
** **raising our orphan child in the woods.** **  
** **\- Yes.** **  
** **\- So, no more flying.** **  
** **\- No flying?** **  
** **\- No, no, and no magic.** **  
** **\- No magic?** **  
** **\- Yes, you heard.** **  
** **It's in the middle of nowhere.** **  
** **At least no one will find us here.** **  
** **There you are.** **  
** **Why are you always hiding?** **  
** **Come on. There you go.**

 

“Those three were always so stupid, I found her five minutes after they started ‘hiding,” Maleficent said getting looks from the other royals 

 

“I think something is wrong with Maleficent's story,” Lonnie whispered to Jane.

 

**It's so ugly, you could** **  
** **almost feel sorry for it.** **  
** **I hate you. Beasty.** **  
** **The fairies were** **  
** **perhaps unequal to their task.** **  
** **Why is she crying?** **  
** **I think she might be hungry.** **  
** **Then feed her!** **  
** **There you are.** **  
** **There you go.** **  
** **It's going to starve** **  
** **with those three looking after it.** **  
** **It tickles.** **  
** **\- What?** **  
** **\- You're cheating.** **  
** **I saw that!** **  
** **\- We're starting again.** **  
** **\- Suit yourself.** **  
** **Greedy, bloated goat!** **  
** **"Bloated goat."** **  
** **Stop doing that.** **  
** **I'm not doing anything.** **  
** **Well, someone is.** **  
** **It's not me.** **  
** **You two are having a go at me,** **  
** **and I will not tolerate...** **  
** **Stop it!** **  
** **Why...** **  
** **No!** **  
** **This is all your fault!** **  
** **Come on. That's funny.** **  
** **As the days went on, Stefan darkened,** **  
** **further consumed** **  
** **by paranoia and vengeance.** **  
** **\- Burn it all down!** **  
** **\- Yes, sir!** **  
** **Flame!** **  
** **Release!** **  
** **Run!** **  
** **You failed me.** **  
** **The wall cannot be burned.** **  
** **It is indestructible.** **  
** **Nothing is indestructible!** **  
** **Not the wall! Not Maleficent!** **  
** **Not even her curse!** **  
** **Bring me the iron workers.** **  
** **You!** **  
** **Look.** **  
** **The little beast is about** **  
** **to fall off the cliff.** **  
** **What?** **  
** **Hello.** **  
** **Go away.** **  
** **Go.** **  
** **Go away.** **  
** **I don't like children.** **  
** **Up, UP-** **  
** **Go along. Go, go, go.** **  
** **As Maleficent had said,** **  
** **Aurora did grow in grace and beauty.** **  
** **Pretty bird.** **  
** **Far away from the lofty palace** **  
** **that she remembered not.** **  
** **And as the seasons changed** **  
** **and the flowers grew,** **  
** **so did she.** **  
** **Hello.** **  
** **That's it.** **  
** **There you go.** **  
** **She wondered at the world about her,** **  
** **and at what lay beyond** **  
** **the fearsome wall of thorns.** **  
** **Curious little beasty.** **  
** **But she was not the only one** **  
** **who wished to get through.** **  
** **Look.** **  
** **\- Is that her? Is that Maleficent?** **  
** **\- I don't know.** **  
** **Bring them to me.** **  
** **No, it's just a silly peasant girl.** **  
** **Steady.** **  
** **\- It's her!** **  
** **\- It's her!** **  
** **How could you do that to me?** **  
** **You said anything I need.** **  
** **Yeah, but not a dog.** **  
** **It was a wolf, not a dog.** **  
** **It's the same thing.** **  
** **They're dirty, vicious,** **  
** **and they hunt birds.** **  
** **Fine. Next time I'll turn you** **  
** **into a mealy worm.** **  
** **Well, I'll be a mealy worm, gladly.** **  
** **Anything but a filthy, stinking...** **  
** **I wonder.** **  
** **I know you're there.** **  
** **Don't be afraid.** **  
** **I am not afraid.** **  
** **Then come out.** **  
** **Then you'll be afraid.** **  
** **No, I won't.** **  
** **I know who you are.** **  
** **Do you?** **  
** **You're my Fairy Godmother.** **  
** **What?**

 

“Now I understand why you were so confused that day,” Aurora told Maleficent  

  
  


**Fairy Godmother.** **  
** **You've been watching over me** **  
** **my whole life.** **  
** **I've always known you were close by.** **  
** **How?** **  
** **Your shadow. It's been following me** **  
** **ever since I was small.** **  
** **Wherever I went,** **  
** **your shadow was always with me.** **  
** **I remember you.** **  
** **Pretty bird.** **  
** **This is Diaval.** **  
** **Hello, Aurora.** **  
** **I have known you** **  
** **since you were a little one.** **  
** **It's everything I imagined it would be.** **  
** **It's just so beautiful!** **  
** **I've always wanted to come...** **  
** **Good night, beasty.** **  
** **You mock me.** **  
** **I know what you're doing.** **  
** **I know exactly what you're doing.** **  
** **Sire?** **  
** **Your presence has been** **  
** **requested by the Queen.** **  
** **Leave me.** **  
** **Sire, she is not well.** **  
** **The nurses are fearful** **  
** **that she won't make it through the night.** **  
** **Can you not see** **  
** **we're having a conversation?** **  
** **When the curse fails,** **  
** **Maleficent will come for me.** **  
** **And on that day, I will be ready.** **  
** **They're so beautiful.** **  
** **I revoke the curse.** **  
** **Let it be no more.** **  
** **I revoke the curse.** **  
** **Let it be no more.** **  
** **I revoke my curse!** **  
** **Let it be no more!** **  
** **I revoke my curse!** **  
** **Let it be no more!** **  
** **Let it be no more!** **  
** **This curse will last till the end of time.** **  
** **No power on Earth can change it.**

 

“Mom you tried to remove the curse,” Mal asked 

 

“Yes, unfortunately, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn’t even remove a curse I placed.” Maleficent laughed bitterly getting a hug from Jafar to calm her down. 

 

“You were a child back then Maleficent you're older now and a lot stronger,” Jafar said to the woman.  

 

**Do all the Fair People have wings?** **  
** **Most do.** **  
** **Then why don't you?** **  
** **All the other fairies fly.** **  
** **I had wings once.** **  
** **They were stolen from me.** **  
** **That's all I wish to say about it.** **  
** **What color were they?** **  
** **Were they big?** **  
** **So big** **  
** **they dragged behind me when I walked.** **  
** **And they were strong.** **  
** **They could carry me above the clouds** **  
** **and into the headwinds.** **  
** **And they never faltered, not even once.** **  
** **I could trust them.** **  
** **She's coming. She's coming.** **  
** **Where are your workers?** **  
** **In their beds, Majesty.** **  
** **Get them back to work without delay.** **  
** **They're exhausted, sire.** **  
** **But I'll have them** **  
** **back to work at first light.** **  
** **I need them back to work now.** **  
** **It's the wee hours.** **  
** **Aye.** **  
** **Aye.** **  
** **It is the wee hours.** **  
** **So wake them up.** **  
** **Sire?** **  
** **So wake them up,** **  
** **and get them back to work now!** **  
** **We're running out of time! Go, now!** **  
** **Aurora?** **  
** **Come here.** **  
** **Sit.** **  
** **There's something I need to tell you.** **  
** **What is it?** **  
** **There is an evil in this world,** **  
** **and I cannot keep you from it.** **  
** **I'm almost 16, Godmother.** **  
** **I can take care of myself.** **  
** **I understand.** **  
** **\- But that's not what I have to tell you.** **  
** **\- I have a plan.** **  
** **When I'm older,** **  
** **I'm going to live here** **  
** **in the Moors with you.** **  
** **Then we can look after each other.**

 

“Mom are  you ok?” Mal asked her mother, who looked at the screen with a faraway look in her eye. 

 

“I think it’s time to take a break,”  Grimhilde said as she and Jafar whispered to the fea 

 

“No. No. I’m fine.” Maleficent replied but the screen had already paused

 

“I Have a question?” Lonnie said, “ Why did you attack the coronation anyway?” 

 

Maleficent looked worriedly at her council receiving nods  she replied “ That is complicated child.” 

 

“Do you know how magic works children?” Grimhilde asked 

 

“No.” Came from across the room as the core four listened carefully. 

 

“If you have the ability to do magic there is like a fountain inside of you creating and regenerating your power,” Maleficent explained. “For any magic user, it’s very dangerous not using your magic. Because when your magic is not used it builds up inside of you and if it doesn’t release, your magic explodes.” 

 

“And so does the magic user.” Jafar finished 

 

“What does that have to do with the coronation,” Audrey asked still upset about Ben breaking up with her. 

 

“The kids on the Isle,” Ben whispered looking at the Fae queen with wide eyes. 

 

Mal put her head in her hands then told the young king “That’s why I have been trying to get you to bring all the kids from the isle at once Ben.” 

 

“Mal.” 

 

“And that’s why Uma did what she did.” 

 

“What do you mean Mal?” Belle asked the younger fae 

 

“There’s something called magic poisoning.” Mal started to explain. “Not everyone who’s magic is cut off gets it but if you do get it all your darkest feeling, all your evil thoughts are brought to the surface.” 

 

“While killing you on the inside.” Evie finished. “Ripping you apart till there’s nothing left of who you really are.” 

 

“ Is there a cure?” Cinderella asked the isle family 

 

“ In the moors, there is a cure for all magical things,” Maleficent told the queen 

 

“By the way, Dizzy and Anthony have always wanted to meet you,” Evie said. “Aunt  Anastasia told so many stories about you before she..” Evie cut off suddenly and The Core four along with their parents  muttered something in the fae language.

 

“ Anastasia’s…  dead.” Cinderella asked tears falling down her face 

 

“ Yea she left Anthony and Dizzy behind.” Carlos replied, “They live with Lady Tremaine, but she’s a terrible person.” 

 

“Ben when we leave here I want those two kids in Aroudon and in my house,” Cinderella told the king. “And if I may I want Anastasia buried in Aroudon.” 

 

“Of course,” Ben replied 

 

“Maybe we should eat lunch,” Grimhilde suggested while Maleficent began to lose herself in her memories again. 

 

Everyone agreed and suddenly food, table, chairs, and drinks appeared and while everyone else begins to eat Maleficent when to the bathroom Grimhilde following behind the fae.  


End file.
